


I Get It

by Phandiction



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandiction/pseuds/Phandiction
Summary: Dan is distraught and hard on himself after hanging out with other youtubers. Phil does his best to comfort him and feelings are revealed





	I Get It

“Dan…do you want me to get you some hot chocolate or something?” Phil said tentatively, peeking around a corner at his friend who sat distraughtly on the couch in the lounge.

“No.” Dan mumbled into the long sleeves of his shirt that enclosed his hands.

“What can I do?”

“Nothing, Phil. Just let me be. I’ll get over it soon enough.” Dan sighed heavily, knowing his friend wouldn’t leave him. That was Phil for you. He couldn’t just walk away when he knew something was wrong. He _needed_ to fix it.

A few moments later Dan felt the cushion beside him shift as Phil sat. He could sense the calm, worried energy of his friend. “It’s fine Phil, I promise.”

Phil knew how Dan got when he did videos with other youtubers. He always came back home sure of the fact that he’d messed up, said something too awkward or offensive, not tried hard enough, disappointed the other person. And that was just the start. Then his thoughts would spiral into thinking he wasn’t good enough for anything or anyone, that he’d never find the _one_ like everyone else seemed to do so easily, or that his videos were ridiculous and he should just delete his entire channel. His thoughts would just get worse and worse until he’d disappear into his room and Phil wouldn’t see him for sometimes days. He didn’t want that to happen this time though. He hated seeing Dan like this more than anything in the world.

A hand gently tugged at Dan’s sleeve. He sighed, giving in and letting Phil take his arm into his lap and caress his palm. He looked up at his friend, smiling slightly when he saw the watery blue and yellow eyes. _What would I do without him?_ Dan wondered as he searched the face of this amazing person.

Phil didn’t say anything, just continued looking at him with these puppy dog eyes.

“Thank you.” Dan said quietly.

“But I didn’t do anything.” Phil’s eyes widened.

“You’re here. That’s doing something.”

“Dan…I don’t understand why you get this way when you hang out with another youtuber. You usually have equal if not more subscribers. And your videos are amazing. If they weren’t people wouldn’t watch.” Phil said, trying to understand his friend.

“It’s not the videos Phil. It’s _me_. I compare my personality to them. I know it’s ridiculous but it’s what I do. Everyone else is just…put together. They know what they are doing with their lives and everything works out for them.”

“That’s not true.” Phil shook his head fervently. “It’s just like we tell our fans. They only see what we put out there. We have our own lives outside of the camera. It’s the same for those youtubers. They’re probably just trying to impress you while in reality they’re crying themselves to sleep too!”

Dan shrugged, still not convinced but he knew what Phil was saying.

“Dan,” Phil called sternly, his tone forcing the boy to look up at him. “Do you want to know what I love most about you?”

Dan’s breath caught at the words. But of course Phil would use the word ‘love’, Phil loved everyone. “W-what?”

“I love that you care what people think of about you. And I love that you never give up, you always give everything of yourself, you always do your best. You’d do anything to make the people around you happy even if destroyed your own chance at happiness. You’re the least judgmental person I’ve ever met.”

“Okay…okay, I get it.” Dan rolled his eyes, shifting awkwardly. But when he tried to pull his arm away from Phil’s grasp the man only held onto it tighter.

“No, you don’t. You never will. I love that you never look at the surface of a situation. You always see a deep meaning in everything. I love that you’re willing to change, even if it’s scary. Your kind and caring and funny.”

Phil was looking intensely into Dan’s eyes now. Dan swallowed but Phil didn’t seem to notice the way he was looking at his friend. With such compassion and…love. He truly believed the things he was saying. Dan had never felt more loved by anyone in his entire life. And yet Phil just kept going on.

“And look at where you are now Dan? You’re here because you didn’t let someone else take away your future. You knew what you wanted and you went for it, as crazy as it was. As distraught as you get over your confidence, you _do_ believe in yourself. If you didn’t, you’d be a sad lawyer.”

Dan’s breath caught and his mouth open a little in surprise. He felt tears welling in his eyes. “Okay! I get it! Shut up!”

“No, you don’t.”

“But I do Phil! I do!” What was this emotion slamming into him? Why was he suddenly so determined to make Phil stop talking? Phil placed a hand on Dan’s cheek and gazed undeterred into his brown eyes. “Phil…” Dan warned, his body tensing as nerves and fear coursed through him.

Phil stroked his thumb over Dan’s lips, his eyes flickering to them before he leaned in and placed the softest of kisses. Dan had never been so breathless in all his life. He considered pulling away. Phil was his friend, what was he doing? But then Phil deepened the kiss and their lips moved together so perfectly. Nothing had ever come so naturally to Dan as kissing Phil was now. Phil was gentle with him, slow and careful. He left Dan plenty of room to pull away if he so desired. But Dan didn’t want to. He leaned further against Phil, silently begging for more, telling him that this was okay. The kiss only lasted a few more moments. Dan was just about to deepen the kiss by introducing his tongue but Phil pulled away.

Phil’s eyes lingered on his for a second longer before he stood form the couch and started towards his room.

“W-wait…” Dan breathed. His heart was still racing, his mind still fuzzy. When Phil didn’t stop he stood and grabbed the man’s arm, halting him. “I’m not done yet. Phil, I think I just fell in love with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt off of phanfic.tumblr.com requested by starryeyesphan.tumblr.com : ""Dan was feeling really sad so Phil sat him down, looked him in the eye and told him everything he loved about him. This leads to a slow and passionate kiss but after its over, Phil just gets up and pretends like nothing happened while Dan is just sitting there thinking I don't know what to do because I think I just literally fell in love with you like your lips are really soft and have your eyes always been that pretty ??'"


End file.
